Learning New Things
by AkaneShine
Summary: Karin doesn't know how to swim so Kazune trys to teach her & they become closer. Kazune has been interested in Karin for years. Karin doesn't know and thinks that he's just playing with her & thinks he's a jerk. He plans on getting Karin no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps in back! 8D ok so my first Fanfic was kindda like an Epic Fail .**

**so imma try to post another one! yay me! hope you people wont die lol xD**

**ok so this story is kindda OCC cause Kazune and Karin's personalities are really the same =3. Well this was my story for my writing class so i was like why not twist it up a bit and make it into a fanfic 8D so here i am 8D =3. But i didnt change the personalities cause it fits the story . ok so here are the names that they were and what i changed them to 8D**

Used to l Now

**Kyle = Kazune**

**Jaylyn = Karin**

**Amy = Himeka**

**Lilly = Mamo (made up chara)**

**Kent = Hino (made up chara)**

**Billy = Micchi**

**lol so keep in mind that this was my story =3 oh and my teacher already edited it so there should be no problem with that! I tried to change it a little so it would KINDDA match but Karin's personality is NO WAY similar so beware xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND THE ORIGINAL NAMES!**

**OK SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Today was the first day of school and every year it's always the same thing. We have a partner to work with. Why can't I be with myself? I just get stuck with a creep and I do all the work, and they just sit back and relax. It's so annoying, but fun too I guess.

Okay, then who is my partner this year? Hmmm... Kazune Kujyou? OH that's the guy with the blond hair, sleeping, real nice.

"Hey wake up Kujpou!" I yelled but not that loud cause I don't ant everybody to stare at me.

"It's Kujyou not Kujpou" he said.

"Okay whatever, wake up," I said.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up. And what are you?" he mummbled.

"I'm your partner this year."

"What's your name?" Kazune asked.

"Karin Hanazono."

"Hanazono? That's funnier than mine!"

"Shut up and move over," I said, getting angry.

"Why? I was here first!" Kazune pouted, but not in a babyish way.

"I like sitting near the window," I wined stomping my feet.

"No, it's mine!"

"Well, shouldn't you let ladies first?"

"Okay fine Hanazono," he mumbled and moved over.

I stomped my way to the seat and stared out the window. See, weirdos! Oh, well, at least I got my seat. Mrs. Hatii, our homeroom teacher, came in and did all the introducing and stuff. Then the bell rang and we had to go to the auditorium. Well, at lest I get to sit with Mamo and Himeka -chan. I still remember when we met in middle school.

It was the first year of middle school. I didn't know anybody and didn't know where to go. I bumped into a dark haired girl who was really nice, she was Himeka-chan, and she helped me find my way. Then later on at lunch, we met Mamo who was jumping on a table with her light brown hair bouncing up and down. We spent every year together since that day.

Oh, there's Himeka-chan and Mamo beside her!

"Hey Himeka! Mamo! Wait up!"

"Oh, good morning Karin-chan. How are you today?" Himeka said the me. Nice and polite as always...

"Hiya, Karin! What's up?" Mamo screamed, hugging me. Mamo was still energetic as usual.

"Good! Wanna sit together?" I asked them.

"Sorry, Karin. We have to sit with our partners," Himeka said.

"Oh, that's okay. Who's your partner?"

"My partner is Michiru," said Himeka.

"And mine is Hino!" Mamo said, jumping up and down.

"Oh, that's just great! We're separated! Way to start off the year!" I said, sarcastically.

"Well, at least you can meet new people instead of sticking your head in books, you never talk to anyone except us," Mamo said to me.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet new people."

"Okay, then we'll meet up at lunch. See ya Karin-chan," Himeka said calmly and walked away with Mamo.

_Okay I have to find Kazune. Wait where is he?_ I looked around. Then I felt a top on my shoulder.

"Oh!" I jumped," There you are."

"Yeah...," then he smirked,"So you were looking for me huh?"

I became irritated with him teasing me. "Shut up. We have to sit together, so how about over there?" I pointed to a corner.

"Okay fine with me," he said, walking behind me.

The principle went on about school rules and the new classes and we got out schedule. Let's see mine was...

1st: Math

2nd: Reading

3rd: English

4th: Swimming

LUNCH

5th: French

6th: Arts and Crafts

7th: Computer

**(Yeah i know good schedules right? xD)**

Oh, Great I had swim class again. I haven't been able to learn swimming since I was in elementary school, but Himeka and Mamo always helped me out. What if I'm not with them this year? I'll ask them during lunch. Wait, I'll just wait and see since i have swim before lunch.

And so 1st, 2nd, 3rd period all came by so quickly and swim came so fast. I looked around for Himeka and Mamo but I couldn't find them. Oh no! I had to take swim class all by myself! What was I going to do? As I was thinking that, Ms. Wight came in, she said, "Ok class, today so your first day of swim, so I will hand out your school swimsuits, as I call your name please come up and get yours."

The teacher called out 5 names, and then she called Kazune then me. I didn't know that Kazune was in the class, but what difference did it make?

"Ok then, students, we will start off this class by having a free swim day. Your real classes with begin Monday."

Everybody got into the pool except for me. I walked slowly to the pool and just sat there, doing nothing at all. But then, I saw Kazune coming over.

I heard him say ,"Heyy why aren't you swimming? You can't not know how to swim. Everybody knows right?" He looked concerned. I just sat there staring at him, not wanting to say that i can't swim.

After a while of staring he said, "C'mon you can tell me. Please?" he slightly begged, with a smirk on his face. God I hated that smirk.

I sighed, giving in and said, "Okay fine, I can't swim okay?" looking away.

He slightly laughed and I glared at him, after a while, he stopped, "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Um," I thought I could feel my face burning up, and turning bright red, "No thanks."

"C'mon, you have to learn sooner or later," he said, playfully.

"Okay, fine, whatever," I kept glaring at him.

"Great," he said leaning to whisper in my ear, "Ya know, you shouldn't be glaring at me," He slightly giggled and kissed me.

"Okay, well see you Saturday!" He said, taking off.

I just stared at him. _Stupid playboys. _But it was still pretty nice of him helping me...

* * *

**Phew FINALLY! After waiting a week (cause I was too lazy to type anything) i finally typed it =,= well please tell me what you think! Since i don't think I'll get too many reviews I'll do the next chapter soon but I would love to see some! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so i did update this before before a week! 8D im so happy! ;3 i got 2 reviews and im really inspired to go on! 8D oh and im also trying to twist my original story up and it can match this... like ill twist Kazune's personallity up but NOT KARIN's cause it just fits the story Px**

**ok ill stop jabbering and...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID =,=**

**ok now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I met Himeka and Mamo at the cafeteria. We talked about our classes and compared our schedule.

"Hey, look! We all have art together!" shouted Mamo.

"Yeah that's great, isn't it, Karin?" Himeka said to me.

"Yeah I guess."

Himeka and Mamo could tell that something was wrong so they said, "What's wrong did something happen?"

"Yes something happened. I just had swim and none of you are with me!"

"Oh, that's bad." said Himeka.

"Yes the worst. I'm going to drown! This is going to be the worst year ever!"

"Well, at least we don't have it in the winter," said Mamo.

"No, we won't cause if we did we would just freeze to death. Oh wait, we won't cause it's inside! We don't we have it in the winter? That'll make it SO much better!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe they don't want the students to swim all year long," said Himeka.

"Ya! Cause even I don't want to swim all year long!" said Mamo, she's like the best at swimming.

"Haha, I'm sure you don't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, look there's the bell! We better go. See you in art!" said Himeka.

"Okay, see ya!" I said getting up.

Okay my next class is... french. Ah! There it is!

"Hello Miss. Hanazono," said my teacher.

"Oh, um, hi," I said nervously, hoping that I wouldn't be in trouble for being late.

"You seat is next to Mr. Kujyou.

"Okay, thank you."

_Oh great I'm with this Kujyou dude again. _Oh, well, it's better than nothing, I guess... The rest of the day went by so fast I don't really remember what happened. I only remembered my conversation I had with Kazune on the bus.

"Hey, I'll come over to your house on Saturday and we can go to the pool together," Kazune had said to me.

I didn't know what he was talking about or who he was talking to so I just ignored him. But then I finally realized that he was talking to me.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked, confused.

"Oh well, maybe I'm a stalker," he said, leaning back into his seat, smirking.

_God I hate that makes him look so damn hot. _Wait, WHAT? Did I just think that? It can't be true

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Seriously, tell me."

"Hmmm?" he just said, coming closer to me, "Why do you want to know?" he said, leaning in to kiss me.

_AGAIN? How much of a playboy is he? I can't believe that I'm letting him teach me... but this does feel nice. Wait no NO gotta resist. _I pushed him away, out of breath. When I saw his face, he was smirking.

"So, you liked it huh?"

"No, you jerk!" I said, turning away to get off the bus.

When I got off I noticed that he was behind me, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I just live down the street from you."

"Oh.. That's nice to know."

"I know, that way you can sneak into my house and sleep with me," he said, walking beside me.

I blushed, "Shut up you pervert!" running into my house.

* * *

**Ya... so I kindda changed my original story a bit. Cause Kazune wasn't that let's say... like that and Karin was supposed to be clueless =,= but hey! whatever its my imagination so it can be like that! HA! Oh and sorry that this chapter was so short =,= I was bored and had nothing better to do P; ok imma start my next chapter!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews~~ can i please get 2 more? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okii! I'm writing this right after I posted my 2nd chapter 8D ;3 and im having a little trouble wear to start -sigh- WHERE SHOULD I START? the last chapter ruined everything! D; oh well too bad for perverted Kazune xD oh i know! go and read if you wanna find out what i just thought of 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

And so at Saturday 11:00 SHARP (**God Kazune wakes up too early on a Saturday =,= xD**), I heard a loud knock at my door. my mom was awake at the time so she opened the door, and called up to me, "Hey Karin, there's a boy visiting you!" my mom yelled loudly from the stairs.

Oh yes I remember, I totally forgot about that. But I'm not even yet, funny I should say. I called back, "Tell him to wait! Watch T.V. or something. I'm not even up yet, well now I am."

And so I hurried up and got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, and got my swimming suit.

I walked down the stairs and saw Kazune chomping down a brownie, which my mom baked that morning. And my little brothers were fighting over something ridicules. When I looked over at Kazune, I could tell that he was amused by them.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's get out of here," I said.

We walked out the door and Kazune started laughing. _That stupid jerk. _I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He looked at me and stopped laughing, "Hmmm, nothing."

"Okay, whatever."

We got to the pool and changed into our swimming suits. When we were done, Kazune dived into the pool, making a bug splash. He got water all over me, which he didn't seem to feel sorry about, I might add. I was so angry that I jumped in to get back at him.

"Hey look, your swimming!" said Kazune, pointing at me splashing toward him.

He was right but once I realized that, I was drowning. Kazune was quick and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. That was the scariest thing that happened to me, except the thousandth time that I had almost drowned. I thought I heard him say, "Are you okay?" I didn't respond right away because I couldn't move my mouth, since I was still in shock. When I finally got myself together I said, " Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good, cause you scared me to death there."

"How can you be scared? If i was dead, you wouldn't have me as your partner anymore," I pointed out.

"Well, I don't know. I was just worried," (**C'mon! just admit that you like her baka!**) he said, looking down.

I was touched to hear him say that to me. I don't know why, but I felt really tingly inside. I've never felt it before, I had to ask Himeka then.

The rest of the day went by really fast. I kept thinking about that feeling and before I knew it, I was in bed wide awake in the morning. I did my morning routine just like I did every other day, but I was really out there.

I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus and sat with Himeka, I was about to ask her, but she beat me to it.

* * *

**Ok imma end it hear cause I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO EDIT MY ORIGINAL STORY D; to make it up to you guys... I promise th next chapter will be at least 1K words 8D.**

**oh and this isnt the turning point! 8D the next 2-4 chapter will be the turning point and it all goes downhill from there 8D but dun worry! theres 10 chapter counting the epilogue xD  
ok so you guys gave me some reviews so i'll answer them! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**NAVI-CHAN12-13 XD: **_omg ya thanks! 8D -thanks to my original story- xD_

**StellaRocksWinx:**_ omg ya thanks so much mano~~~ 8D_

**brookelleXbabyXgirl: **_I WILL! 8D -goes to play DDR-_

_**Ill write chapter 4 some other time xD It's probably gonna take a while though *has no idea how to continue* wanna give suggestions? 8D**_

**Chapter 2**

**NAVI-CHAN12-13 XD: **_omg really? okii so ill change it up a bit so you can like it more! 8D_

_**This chapter is kindda like the original -_-" *couldn't think of anything else* D;**_

**Faith: **_OKII! -is inspired- omg meh? xD im like the worst at spelling xD -probably no mistakes because google corrects it xD- oh and if you mean the names... *copied it off of google* xD_

* * *

**Okii done! cya! oh and chapter 4 probably wont be up for until a week D; oh and.. ARENT YOU PROUD OF MEH? *has posted this chapter a day after* xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Hey there! Been a while right? OK HAVE NO FEAR! I AM BACK!**

**OHOH AND YEAH! did i forget to mention that theyre in high school and are seniors YEPYEP**

**DISCLAIMER: no its not mine T-T**

* * *

"Hey, where were you Saturday? I was trying to call you all day but you wouldn't answer!" Himeka practically yelled at me.

"Oh, I was at the pool with Kazune."

I saw her eyes get real wide, and I could tell she was really excited since her legs were really shaking. I wondered why she was getting excited.

"Why were you there?" she asked. I could tell she wanted to bounce.

"Well, he was teaching me how to swim."

"Swim? Why would he do that? Everybody knows that there is no way that you could be taught how to swim. Lilly and I tried EVERY year and we just failed.

Oh, yeah, I forgot. Mamo and Himeka tried to teach me but every summer they just couldn't do it.

"I don't know," I said.

Amy was thinking hard now and her legs stopped shaking. I better ask her while I have the chance.

"Hey, Himeka, I have a question."

"Yeah, go on." She wasn't ever paying attention to me.

"When I was drowning and Kazune pulled me up, I got this very… I don't know, it was really strange and tingly."

After I said that, she put all her attention on me, eyes wide, her smile turning into a grin, and she was all bouncy.

"Well, it seems like you like him," said Himeka, getting really excited.

"LIKE HIM? No way, he's such a jerk."

Himeka scuffed, "Like you would know. You never paid the slightest attention to guys." She pouted.

"Of course I didn't. Every one of them are jerks, I hate boys." I crossed my arms and turned my head away.

"Uh huh, you'll like them eventually," Himeka said happily and skipped off the bus.

I walked to class in a daze. _No, Karin! You can't like him! He's such a jerk. But his eyes and the way he looked at me yesterday… NoNoNo stop thinking like that!_

As I was talking to myself, I ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up and saw Kazune looking down and smirking.

_Ugh! What is he smirking about?_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't clumsy here." He said.

I glared at him, "Shut up, you jerk."

He looked at me and pulled me to him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself"

I pushed him away and stomped into my chair and sat down, pouting like a little kid. I know, childish, but I don't care. But still, why is my heart pounding so hard from just him touching me? Am I really in love with him? But there's no way! I've only known him for like, what, a week? Oh God, I'm so scared and confused.

I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

_Yes, Karin, you are totally falling for that jerk. Ugh, what a pain._

Just then, I heard the bell ring. _Yay, another day to be bored to death._

Kazune came and sat down next to me. He leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear, "Hey." And turned back into his seat. I could feel my face burning up.

Damn it, if he doing that could make me so red, what would happen if he did more?...

My face got redder, thinking about him kissing me. I shook that thought out of my head.

_OK Karin! Get it together! Concentrate! CONCENTRATE!_

I sat up straight and listened to the teacher, trying not to look at Kazune's face.

* * *

**Ok! was that long enough? please say it isss cause writing this chapter was SUCH a drag! T^T**

**im like sick xD i always feel like im going to faint when i walk and when i try to look at the computer screen i feel like im going to black out haha IM PUSHING MYSELF TO WRITE THIS YAH KNOW?**

**ok so tell me what you think about this chapter good? bad? i know the storyline kindda changed but its been a while since it wrote this story so yeeaahh. and should i turn this story into a fluffy lemon cause i swear its PERFECT for one. and i just LOOVVEE reading and writing them cause im such a perv lololol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLLEEASEEE?**

**LOVE YAALL~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEYY! Happy Thanksgiving! I only got one review on the last chapter ONE! and im even more pissed cause youtube changed and its horrible ugghhh**

**I'm very VERY disappointed in you all! I expect more since its longer and yummier READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own it**

* * *

Class dragged on and on and ON. And I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid jerk Kazune who, should I say, was sitting beside me and glancing at me every few seconds he got. I glared at him, I was totally pissed. _DUDE, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? STOP STARING AT ME!_ I mentally screamed at him. The bell rang for the end of first period and I quickly gathered my stuff and bolted out the door, making sure Kazune didn't follow me.

_HA! Slow poke._ I was so proud of myself and walked to my locker. Call me dumb but I feel really successful right now.

I got to my locker and saw Mamo and Himeka waiting for me.

"Hey! What's up?" I called out to them as I approached my locker. I also saw a few people crowded around my too. They're probably too dumb to know how to do their work and want me to help. _Woohoo! Karin to the rescue!_ I know my mental self has problems. Whatever not like anyone would hear what I'm thinking. WAIT! Why was I having a mental conversation with myself? Ugh I think I really did go crazy there.

"Oh, nothing," replied Mamo, waking me from my thoughts, "Except the fact that I heard from Himeka that you like that Kujyou dude eh?" Mamo was poking my sides with her elbow repeatedly.

"No, I dunno what you're talking 'bout." I said, reaching to open my locker.

"Uh, huh, like we believe you," Himeka piped in.

I glared at her, "Hmph, whatever," I mumbled and put my head in my locker, pretending to look for my books.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk to talk to you at lunch then." Mamo shouted, waving her hand, and Himeka was walking the other way, waving also.

God, why are my friends such freaks? I closed my locker and some boy was standing in front of me, holding some books and looking quite nervous.

"Um, excuse me? Can you, like, move?" I looked at him blankly.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I was wonder i-if y-you could, um, help m-me with a p-problem?" He said, stuttering so many times that I was annoyed out of my mind.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "No, it's not my fault if you don't know how to do your stupid work." I scoffed at him.

He looked like he was about to cry. How old is he? 3?

Just then, I felt something around my waist. I looked up and saw Kazune smirking down at me, with his hands wrapped around my waist.

I glared up at him and said in a cold voice, "What do you want?" I tried to untangle his hands from my waist, and failed miserably. I grunted and continued to glare at him.

"Aw, c'mon baby, that's no way to speak to me. And sides, I think you owe this young man an apology and help him too." His face was near my ear and dipped down, sucking my on neck.

I stopped myself from moaning. "Shut up. I can make my own decisions." I elbowed him but his grip on me got tighter. I groaned and mumbled, "Fine, I'll do it, but you have to let go of me."

"That's a good girl." I felt him smile against my skin and licked the spot he just sucked on.

I glared at him when he let go of me. I sighed at turned to the boy.

"Ok what do you need help on?" I asked him, using my sweetest voice.

"Um, this math problem…" He pointed at a problem on his paper. When I saw the problem and rolled my eyes at how easy it was. It was a geometry problem and the easiest, might I add.

I looked at him; he was probably a 10th grader. I sighed, "Ok, I'll do the problem and you tell me if you understand ok? I saw him nod his head.

"Um, let's go to the library. I need a table to work on."

"Well, you could use me. I AM quite sturdy." I heard Kazune say, amusement in his voice. _Oh God, why is everybody such a freak in this school?_

"Shut up, you come too, idiot." I started walking toward the library.

I heard the boy say quietly, "Um, won't we be late?..."

I giggled at his comment, "Don't worry, I'll write you a pass. I'm sure Ms. Bergeson won't mind if I tutored her student a bit."

"What? You can write passes?" His amazement was clear in the way he screamed.

"Um, yeah? Only for math stuff though, the other teachers glare at me if I do that to them," I rolled my eyes at that and let out a 'hmph'.

I opened the door to the library and smiled at Mrs. Yamane, the librarian.

"Mrs. Yamane, could you tell Mr. Kali that I won't be attending his class today? I'm forced by this dude," nodding my head toward Kazune, "to help this little boy."

She laughed, "Yeah, he figured you would skip his class and gave me you homework. 'That girl is just too smart for me. My career is now ruined', he said. Mr. Kali is such a drama queen don't you think?"

I giggled, "Yep, sure is." I walked to a door and open it. This was my "study", my reading place. Yep I'm a nerd. I flopped down on a couch and patted the seat next to me. The boy sat down and I took his papers. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kazune sitting in a chair.

I wrote the problem down and started mumbling to myself, "Ok, so you first need to find the slope and make it perpendicular. 1,2,3,1 and here. Um, 1,2,3,4,5,6. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. Yep, yep." I picked up a calculator that was on the desk in front on me, "This, this, and this, and it's about 23.6 **(I have no idea cause I have no calculator on me lol)**."

I have what I did to the boy and asked, "Ok, now do you understand?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, OH! Wow, now I understand it. Thank you Karin-sempai."

I giggled to myself, "Yeah, it's alright. Now let me write you a pass." I took out my stack on orange slips that were for passes and wrote a little note to Ms. Bergeson it said;

_I have now made your student smarter! Yay, Less work for you!_

_-Karin_

"Okay, now, bye." I lie down on the couch and saw Kazune above me. _Wha!... How'd he get there?_

I glared at him, "What? You need a pass too?"

"Nope, you're not the only one that's smart you know?" He whispered, and came closer to me. My breath hitched.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" I yelled at him, trying to push him away.

"No way, now that I've got you where I want, I can do anything I want," he said, smirking.

Just as he was saying that, the door opened.

"Karin? Are you okay? I heard yelling and…," Mrs. Yamane trailed off as she saw the position Kazune and me were in, "Oh, OH! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"What? Wait! No, it's not what you think!" I said, pushing Kazune aside.

"No, no, I'll be on my way. And Kazune," he looked at Mrs. Yamane and raised his eyebrows, still smirking; "You're a lucky guy eh?" She winked at us and closed the door.

I groaned and hastily look at Kazune. "I hate you." I pouted and crossed my arms.

He sat down next to me, "Well, I love you too," he said playfully, before pulling me onto his lap.

* * *

**Yay! how'd you like it? the one REVIEW said not to turn this story into a lemon so i didnt i just made it juicier yumm**

**Ok so you guys decide! what do you want kazune to do with karin? muahahaha **

**P****lease review & tell me! PLEASE PLEASE ): its thanksgiving! -sniff sniff- I WONT BE POSTING ANYTHING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**

**Just put something or a ';)' maybe? **

**THANKIES!**

**P.S. im not putting chapter titles anymore cause i have a horrible brain & have no idea what to call all of them. oh its also be nice if i could get a beta? PM if interested ;3**


	6. UPDATE

Hello people! Long time no see, lol. So, uh, I guess that im continuing this story cus a friend made me =_= expect for updates in the next week!

Xoxo~Becky


	7. Chapter 6

**'Sup Guise |8 yeah, so i said i would be back SO HERE I AAMMM! its short. yup.**

* * *

"HOLY CRAP! LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Karin screamed at Kazune.

"Aweh, come on, let's have some fun!" Kazune smirked, hugging Karin to his chest.

She started to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IM GETTING RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Mrs. Yamane ran into the room, "Oh my god Karin, why are you screaming for?!" she scolded at her.

"Kazune won't let me go," she pouted, drops of tears forming around her eyes.

Kazune sighed, "Whatever you idiot," and dropped his hands from Karin's waist.

After she got down from his lap, to her horror, she realized that she felt something pressing against her.

It was hard.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**SOOOOO.. how'd y'all like it? LOLOLOL yeah i know its short TT im still trying to get back on my feet to writing so uh, i really have no iddeerr what to write q-q yup. **

**until next time, BUHBYE.**

**~Becky**

**PS. don't forget to review me some ideas for the story... i really, REEAALLLLLYY got nothing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guise! Yeah, I know the last chapter was really random... I TOLD YOU I WAS GETTING BACK ON MY FEET! Don't worry, this one is good, i promise...**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin does not belong to me x)**

* * *

I huffed in anger as I stomped out the library doors, sensing Kazune's presence right behind me. Just as I arrived in front of my locker, the bell for the end of 1st period rang.

_RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Argh, my ears! _I opened my locker to get my second period crap out of my locker. **(I changed around her schedule a bit! There's a link down below at the end of the story if you would like the view it.)**

_English. Oh. My. God. _

The stupid teacher is like, ancient. I got stuck behind her while I was walking in the hallway in ninth grade and I just about kicked her. SHE WAS WALKING SOO SLOW! And that old lady's smell. Yup. Dying.

Himeka and Mamo were walking past my locker and they waved at me.

"Hey guys! Where are you guys going?" I asked, "Do you have the same class _again?_" I groaned, jealous that I couldn't be together with them.

"Yup!" Mamo shouted, "It's too bad that we barely have any classes together, Karin." She whined. I swear she's like a dog.

But I guess that's good since she's so gullible. I chuckled at the thought.

"HAY What're you laughing at?!" Mamo glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Himeka, pleading her to shut Mamo up. She laughed too and scolded Mamo like a mother would, "Alright, alright, let's go to class now honey." She even talked like one to her!

Mamo pouted, "Don't treat me like a kid," and walked away, Himeka following her.

"We'll see you later Karin!" Himeka yelled, turning around, "We have chem. together. _Oh joy!_" And the two walked away, arguing with each other.

I sighed and sulked up the stairs. _This is so much work, I don't think I can do it…_

Just then, Kazune walked up to me and settled his arm on my shoulder, "Soo, what class you have?"

I groaned and walked faster, ignoring the idiot.

He speed up and stopped right in front of me, turning around to face me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, irritated.

He rolled his eyes but halfway through it, he stopped, "What. Class. Are. You. Going. To?" He pronounced, making him sound like he was talking to a 5 year old.

I sighed, "Well, I hope it's not the same class as you." I replied sarcastically.

Kazune smirked at me, "We'll see." And walked ahead of me.

_What a jerk. _

He stopped in front of the old lady reading teacher's door and looked behind him. When he set his eyes on me, he gave me a knowing wink and walked in through the door.

Hesitantly, I walked into the door and the first thing I saw was Kazune talking to what's-her-face. What a suck up, I groaned to myself.

"Alrighty kids, stand in the back of the class while I assign y'all seats," she spoke with a slight southern accent.

I waited until she called my name and sat in the desk right in front of me. Great. The back seat.

"Hey, sexy," someone breathed into my ear.

I jumped and glared at the voice. Well, guess who it was. Yup. The jerk. He plopped down in the seat next to me and smiled seductively at me.

_Oh god, this is going to be a loonngg year._

* * *

**Sooo, how'd you like it guys? I know it's better lol. Sorry for grammar mistakes and sucky writing, I haven't been writing in AGGEESS. LOL**_  
_

**Leave a review, Thanks a bunch!**

**xoxo~Becky**

**P.S. link coming soon!**


End file.
